Chadra-Fan
Chadra-Fan are short, rodent-like humanoids, usually no more than one meter tall, with bat-like faces. They hail from the watery planet Chad. Physiology Chadra-Fan have seven different senses—sight, touch, taste, sound, smell, infrared sight, and chemoreceptive smell—all of which were much more acute than Human senses. They are usually no more than a meter tall, some depicted with plantigrade two-toed feet, while others seemed to have four-toed digitigrade feet. The metabolism of Chadra-Fan is amazingly fast, allowing them to work almost constantly. They only sleep in two hour naps during the day. Because of their metabolism, the average Chadra-Fan matures by age fifteen and rarely lives more than eighty years. Chadra-Fan are covered from head to foot in fur. Their species evolved from small, arboreal rodents. The two different sexes of Chadra-Fan are indistinguishable to other species, though the Chadra-Fan can readily tell the difference using their powerful sense of smell. If a male and a female Chadra-Fan are interested in one another they released special pheromones that relay their feelings. Chadra-Fan also have involuntary pheromones that conveyed information about their family line and create an aura of attractiveness. Other voluntary pheromones often convey a Chadra-Fan's state of emotion - anger, fear, or joy. Chadra-Fan even create more complex messages using their pheromones, though the pheromones when mixed sometimes cause confusion. They are unique in the fact that they have clear blood. Society The society of Chadra-Fan is divided into a clan structure in which every member is responsible for parenting the clan's children and a fact of life is that every household is open at any time. Leadership within the clan is a temporary role that is passed from one individual to another as the situation calls for a particular expertise. Children are the centerpiece of a Chadra-Fan community, and only left when wed. However, the new Chadra-Fan couple remain with the smaller clan so it is possible that a Chadra-Fan never leaves his or her home. Chadra-Fan, if left alone, suffer from strong depression that will kill them in a matter of weeks. Thus, Chadra-Fan are not very picky when it comes to friends and prefer complete strangers to loneliness. Many Chadra-Fan are taken offworld as slaves, but they take this positively by thinking of it as a big adventure. They are also a jovial race, who almost always get on well with others. Only the most evil acts against them will make them think otherwise. Chadra-Fan are generally excellent team members and are extremely forgiving or so ignorant that they forget any failings within a group. Chadra-Fan, thus, can be found with various criminals because they are so unobservant or accommodating. A deity called the Big Green Fish figures in Chadra-Fan religion. Homeworld The planet Chad (also known as Chadra, or Chad III) is the homeworld of of the Chadra-Fan race. It is in the Outer Rim Territories, more specifically in the Slice. Chad is a watery planet, with extensive marshes and bayous. Chadra has nine moons, and has a very elliptical orbit, giving rise to a complex tidal cycle. Due to its unusual orbit, it is at different times either the third or fourth planet in the orbit of the blue-white star Chad. It has no axial tilt, however, making the climate relatively stable. The native Chadra-Fan, an arboreal race, dwell in simple dwellings in the tops of the bayous' cyperill trees. They do not bother to make elaborate homes, as they know their dwellings could be destroyed at any time by the hurricanes and tsunamis which their planet os prone to. Chad is also home to a Human population. The Human colonists lived in oceanic ranches aboard large arks. Language Chadra-Fan is the official language of the planet Chad, spoken mainly by the native Chadra-Fan species. The Chadra-Fan language sounds quite different from Basic. This is noticed because Chadra-Fans who learned to speak Basic sound very nasal and squeaky. Special Abilities Chadra-Fan begin the game with one rank in Mechanics. They still may not train Mechanics above rank 2 during character creation. * Acute Senses: Chandra-Fan remove up to ◙◙ from Perception checks due to superior senses. * Reduced Silouette: Chadra-Fan have a Silhouette of 0. Category:Star Wars Playable Races